Obligado a ser feliz
by Usagi H
Summary: No te diste cuenta que ella estaba ahí por estar perdido en tu pasado. Pero ahora sabes que no hay vuelta atrás. :SasuSaku:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, él y todos sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Dedicado a: **Este fic, esta completamente dedicado a Pame-chan xP, una gran amiga que me comprende (creanme, eso ya es mucho) Una gran amante del Sasu-Saku, (si fuera por mi esto sería un Neji-Ten :P).

**Summary:**Solamente tenía que pasar algún tiempo en Konoha, después de eso tendría la victoria asegurada. Parecía un plan fácil, fingir ser feliz durante uno o dos meses, pero nunca creyó que en verdad le gustaría estar ahí, y todo a causa de una molestia.

¡Espero y les guste!

* * *

**Prefacio:**

_Puedes verla, aunque no tienes idea de cómo llegó ahí. Su cara esta llena de sangre, al igual que sus manos. No te mira, en este momento solo puede ver el cuerpo inerte de Ten Ten. Parece que la castaña le esta diciendo algo, de inmediato ella la abraza con m__ás fuerza, dejando caer algunos de sus mechones rosados sobre la cara de la kunoichi de ojos chocolate._

_Esta sufriendo. La persona que más te quiere esta sufriendo de nuevo, y todo por tú culpa._

_Se levanta, dejando caer suavemente el cuerpo de la maestra en armas. Te mira, pero esta vez no es con amor, como fueron las pasadas semanas, los mejores días de tu vida. Es rencor, un profundo rencor. Por más que quieres bajar la mirada, no lo haces y solo la ves sufrir, como siempre._

_Te lastima verla así, pero tú escogiste que así fuera, ¿lo recuerdas? Desde un principio lo sabías. Pero aún así fuiste demasiado egoísta como para alejarte de ella._

_¿Y ahora? ¿En verdad tienes que matarla? Sí, fue una orden, y si en verdad quieres seguir viviendo tienes que hacerlo, o te matará de inmediato. _

_Sin embargo sabes que sin ella no lograras vivir.

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo uno: **Tratado

—Sasuke-kun, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

Escuchas que te dice Karin, sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación. Hace varios días que se encuentran en el antiguo escondite de Orochimaru, esperando a que todos se recuperen para así poder hacer algo.

Aunque te llama un poco la atención que lograra encontrar el escondite, realmente no te importa demasiado.

—Dile que se largue —Le dices con tu tonó normal, frío y distante. ¿Sabes? Parece que lo de alejar a la gente que quiere estar junto a ti se esta volviendo una costumbre demasiado normal.

—Tienen un chakra especial —Su voz cambio de tono, y te dio a entender que se trataba de algo serio.

Te levantas y sales de la habitación sin decirle nada, como la mayoría de las pocas veces que sales de ese cuarto. Caminas en dirección a la entrada –habías dado la clara orden de no dejar entrar a nadie sin tu consentimiento-, sientes los pasos de Karin detrás de ti.

Al lograr ver la puerta, puedes ver dos siluetas, una de ellas, obviamente era una chica. La mujer estaba sentada en el suelo, platicando alegremente con el hombre de al lado, quién se encontraba recargado contra una pared. Ninguno aparentaba más de dieciocho años.

No parecían nada del otro mundo. La joven, era pequeña, tenía un corto cabello negro, aunque no tan oscuro como el tuyo, y era portadora de unos ojos azules.

No pudiste evitar pensar en que sus ojos azules eran parecidos a los de Naruto. Pero había cientos de personas con ojos azules, ¿cierto?

Ella vestía una falda corta azul y un suéter ámbar. Aunque debías admitir que era una niña linda. Él, era todo lo contrario a su compañera, grande, musculoso, cabello rojizo, y orbes grises. No les prestaste mucha atención, al fin y al cabo tendrías que matarlos.

La enana se levantó apenas te pudo ver, pero al parecer el otro ya sabía que estabas ahí.

—Hola Sasu-chan — te saludo amablemente la chica.

Iba a morir.

Al parecer Karin también pensaba eso, ya que estaba riendo.

—Chisa — le reprendió su compañero.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo Sasu-chan! — Analizó sus palabras — mierda. —Dicho esto se empezó a golpear contra la pared. Aunque los golpes no eran fuertes, eso debía de dolerle.

Karin le miró extrañada, tú no le prestabas atención. Aquel chico, en verdad era especial. Su cara reflejaba una total calma, y su sonrisa era verdadera. Pero su chakra era realmente extraño, podrías decir que hasta demoníaco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Le preguntaste específicamente a él. El dejó la amable sonrisa para ponerse serio.

—Sasuke-san, ¿qué es lo que daría por todo?

Te quedaste vacilante, ¿en verdad podrían hacer eso? Claro que no, deberías matarlos de inmediato.

¿Pero si en verdad pudiera?

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Que más daba averiguar, si resultaba ser falso los matarías de inmediato.

—Solo tu compañía eterna

Todo queda en un completo silencio, hasta la chica dejo de golpearse cuando escuchó que su compañero dijo esas palabras.

—¡Pero qué están diciendo estúpidos! —Dijo Karin de repente, dando un paso hacía delante, quedando a pocos centímetros de ti.

—Karin — la reprendes. Está hablando demasiado serio. Ella te obedece de inmediato, como siempre, pero puedes sentir como la ira la esta llenando, y hasta podrías decir que esta triste… Ella se toma las palabras tan seriamente como tú. —Ve con Suigetsu, ahora.

Sientes como duda, pero unos instantes después se va. Ahora están solos. Disimuladamente activas tu sharingan, y los observas más detalladamente. La chica apenas si tiene chakra, una simple civil. En cambio, no puedes ver el chakra de hombre. Pero sí puedes sentirlo, y es realmente grande, incluso más que el tuyo.

--Creo que debemos presentarnos, yo soy Chisa y el es Masuta — te decía la joven mientras se sentaba a un lado del pelirrojo. —Solamente queremos una cosa, si la rechazas no habrá ningún problema, pero tienes que tomártelo en serio —Asentiste impaciente, le estaban dando demasiado rodeo a las cosas —Cumpliremos cualquier cosa que nos pidas, a cambio de tu lealtad eterna

Gruñiste por lo bajo, si eso en verdad era cierto, ¿lo harías? Rápidamente pasaron en tu cabeza imágenes de tu hermano, y de los ancianos de Konoha traicionándolo, dejando que él entregara su vida solamente para salvar a la aldea… y ellos no lo ayudaron.

—Acepto

La chica sonrío complacida, mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Te lo dije, Masuta! —El pelirrojo hizo una señal que no comprendiste —Bien, ya se lo digo. Antes de que cumplamos el trato tienes que ser feliz durante algunas semanas.

Levantaste la ceja en señal de incomprensión.

—Todos aquí saben que eres una pobre alma, así que antes de que cumplamos tu deseo, tienes que ir a Konoha y disfrutar tu vida al máximo las últimas semanas.

Al ver tu mirada incrédula, la chica suspiro y volvió a hablar.

—Ordenes de Masuta. Además algún día lo agradecerás, ya que por el resto de tus días no podrás vivir libremente…

—¿Acabarán con Konoha?

—Y con cada uno de sus habitantes, si así lo deseas. Haremos todo por tenerte en nuestro lado. Vendremos por tu respuesta mañana, piénsalo bien.

Dicho esto dio una media vuelta, seguida de su compañero.

Toda Konoha merecía la muerte, y eso es lo que en verdad quieres. ¿Pero valdría la pena desperdiciar tu vida? Sí, si lo valía, por que ya no tienes nada por lo que necesites seguir viviendo.

—Acepto

La chica regreso rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Bien, prepara tus cosas, porque tendrás los mejores días de tu vida…

**

* * *

N/A; **¿Qué decir? No se manejar el caracter de Sasuke, espero no haberlo puesto demasiado OoC, y si es así, favor de decirme, porque realmente no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con él. Este fic es Sasu-Saku, pero habra otras parejas, que ya podran ver con el tiempo. Intentare no cambiarle la personalidad a los personajes ;)

Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, quiero terminar el regalo de Pame-chan rápido :)

_Dudas, críticas, naranjazos (los tomates no me gustan ._.), todo es bien recibido en un review nOn

* * *

  
_

.

.

**Obligado a ser feliz **es un fic hecho por _Usagi Hyuga_ tomando los personajes de Kishimoto sama y dedicado a **_Pame-chan xP_**

.

.

* * *


	2. Días

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto no me pertenece, él y todos sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo dos: **_Días…_

Vez a tu alrededor, aquellas personas siguen en silencio, tal y como lo han hecho todo el camino. La pequeña sonriendo y tarareando una melodía que desconoces, mientras el chico esta sumido en sus pensamientos.

No confías en ellos, nada. Simplemente te llaman la atención. Hasta ahora no han dado ningún signo de querer atacarte, y sí, van en el camino hacía Konoha, de hecho, ya falta muy poco. Pero aún así, sigues en guardia, esperando cualquier cambio.

—¡Mira Masuta, Konoha!

No sabes como llegaron, pero ya están bastante cerca de la aldea. Te sientes nervioso, ¿verdad? No puedes evitarlo, aunque sepas que todo esto será para destruirlos, estas nervioso de volverlos a ver.

¿En verdad te dejaran entrar en Konoha así como así?

"Este no es un momento para dudar" Te repites mentalmente una y otra vez, pero por más que lo intentes, eres humano. Sí, aunque lo hayas olvidado.

—Wow, es realmente hermosa tú aldea, Sasuke-san — te dice la pequeña, aunque no le prestas mucha atención, ya te empieza a llamar como lo mereces.

No puedes resistirte a observarla más detalladamente. Verdaderamente, Konoha es hermosa. ¿En verdad había cambiado tanto en estos años?, ¿o solamente la habías olvidado?

Si no mal recuerdas, por estas fechas es el aniversario de la aldea. Talvez por eso se ve aún mejor. Cientos de banderines de colores adornando las calles, con varios letreros sobre festividades en los locales.

Desde aquí solo puedes ver poco, pero te parece ver a los niños correr animadamente por las calles y varias personas platicando entre ellas. Grupos de amigos que acaban de salir de un centro comercial y platican sobre lo que harán esa tarde… ¿Sabes? Estás imaginando demasiado, lo sabes, porque solo puedes ver algunos puntos entrando y saliendo de los lugares.

**0000**

Apenas llegaron a Konoha, y ya estaban rodeados. Él chico huyo rápidamente, dejándote a ti y a su compañera de lado. Ella parecía asustada en ese momento, pero ahora demostraba una total confianza.

Tú solo guardaste silencio y dejaste que te llevaran. No sabías porque, pero confiabas en el trato con aquella persona, además podrías escapar fácilmente si te lo proponías. Solamente fue por eso.

Ahora, llevan más de tres horas encerrados en aquel oscuro calabozo. Una pequeña ventana del lado de la única cama individual, eso es todo lo que se encuentra. La chica esta sentada en un rincón, observándote fijamente, como si quisiera hacerte algo. Pero nada, una simple civil no podrá hacerte nada.

—Sabes que si tu compañero no viene te mataré, ¿verdad? —le dices fríamente sin mirarle. Tus ojos se encuentran centrados en un punto inexacto de la oscuridad fuera de la habitación.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Masuta tiene que arreglar varias cosas, yo soy la encargada de ver que tú cumplas la parte del trato.

Ella confiaba en cumplir con el trato, y eso te dice dos cosas: ella sabe que el tratado en verdad se hará realidad y te hará cumplir a ti.

—_¿En verdad, en verdad esta ahí dentro? —_ ¿Recuerdas esa voz? Sí, lo haces. Parece que aquel rubio esta llorando, pero aún así no le tomas importancia.

—_Naruto no puedes pasar, aún no sabemos que es lo que…_

—_¡Pero vieja! ¡Es Sasuke! Quiere volver, eso es todo_

—_No seas crédulo Naruto, hay que investigar antes, puede que aún este liado con algún miembro de el cuartel de Orochimaru, ¡hay que tener precauciones!_

—_Al menos, déjanos verlo._

—_No_

—_Por favor_

—_No_

—_Por favor_

—_Solo dos minutos, ¿esta bien? No se acerquen mucho a él y no digan nada de importancia._

—_Gracias vieja_

Escuchas como abren una primera puerta, una segunda y levantan una tercera. Vaya que tienen seguridad. Escuchas varios pasos, una, dos, tres personas. Una de ellas, un poco más ágil, otra con menos seguridad y la otra viene corriendo a pasos torpes.

Sabes exactamente de quién se trata.

Paran frente a ti, la otra chica parece que el asunto no le importa y sigue con sus cosas.

—Sabía que regresarías, teme —al parecer esta haciendo un gran intento por no llorar y por no matarte ahí mismo, deberías apreciarlo, y lo haces, al menos un poco.

—Mph —Nunca has sido muy hablador, así te conocieron y así seguirás, ¿no?

**0000**

¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que hablaste con ellos? No han regresado a verte, pero estás seguro de que ha Naruto no lo han dejado. Y tienen razón, no deberían acercarte a ti. Serás quién acabe con sus vidas, ¿por qué hacerlo?

—Sasuke-san, ¿comerá eso? Porque yo me quede con mucha hambre —te pregunta la chica observando la pieza de pan que sigue en tu plato. Se lo lanzas, esperando que se quede callada.

**0000**

Escuchas como algunos pasos se acercan, tienes un poco de curiosidad aunque no lo demuestres. Nadie se acerca aquí además del guardia, y eso solamente pasa unas cuántas veces al día. Te sorprendes al ver a la persona que está frente a ustedes. Una ninja médico de cabello rosado.

Abre las puertas tranquilamente, casi como si no estuvieras ahí. Exactamente como lo hizo la última vez que se vieron. Ese día pasaste eso por alto, al fin y al cabo ella era algo normal –no como Naruto-, y debía estar resentida. Pero, ¿acaso no había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar?

No te mira, posiblemente esperando que así tú presencia desaparezca del mapa. Entra y pasa directamente con la chica pequeña. No, aún no te dignas a aprender su nombre.

—¿No has sentido algún dolor? —le pregunta a la otra chica mientras toma datos básicos de salud.

—Nada, aquí todo es lindo. Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

Al parecer la pregunta toma por sorpresa a Sakura, tú solo te limitas a escuchar, aparentando indiferencia. Aunque, debes admitirlo, te molesta que no te tome en cuenta.

—Sakura. ¿Tomaste alguna medicina anteriormente?

—Hace días tome algo para el corazón, pero no recuerdo su nombre. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo diecisiete. ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

—Enfermedad. Sabes Sakura-san, me agrada mucho —le dice sonriendo. Sakura también le sonríe.

No puedes evitar sentirte como en casa. ¿Hace cuánto no la veías sonreír? Siempre lo hacía contigo, ahora, cuando lo vuelve hacer, no puedes evitar recordar y sentirte feliz por eso. Sientes que eres un tonto por pensar de esa manera. Ella y toda la aldea morirán en algunos días.

—Gracias…

—Chisa.

—Si hay algún problema, puedes avisarme.

Después de anotar todo se dirige hacia ti, más por obligación que por cualquier cosa. Te parece ver como intenta mantener la calma, aunque no entiendes porque. Toma tu muñeca, y no dices nada, solo dejas que tome las notas y se valla de una vez.

* * *

иo**т****αs:**

Si en verdad desean lanzarme algo, que sean naranjas -o- xD Sé, y estoy segura que este capítulo fue totalmente horrible y aburrido. Pero en verdad no creo que dejarán a Sasuke entrar a Konoha y ser feliz así como así, ¿no? Les aseguro que el próximo capi será mucho mejor, pero ahora no me encuentro muy bien que digamos, mi autoestima esta muy bajo, sí, más bajo de lo normal XD

* * *

.

.

**Obligado a ser feliz **es un fic hecho por _Usagi Hyuga_ tomando los personajes de Kishimoto sama y dedicado a **_Pame-chan xP_**

.

.


	3. Empieza el juego

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: _**_Naruto no me pertenece, él y todos sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

—Entonces, ¿aceptas Uchiha?

Te pregunta Tsunade. Te ha estado mencionando las características de tu libertad condicional durante horas: no podrás salir de la aldea o estar sin vigilancia, tampoco enterarte de asuntos internos de la aldea o acercarte a más de diez metros a la chica que vino contigo. Realmente, no te importa, de hecho, estás contando cada segundo para poder acabar con la aldea y con los ancianos que obligaron a tu hermano a hacer atrocidades… Porque esos son tus únicos objetivos.

—Hmp

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Después de eso, ella se acercó a su escritorio y empezó a mover algunos papeles, tú la miraste sin interés.

Te preguntas como esto pudo ser tan fácil. Al parecer ya te habían estado esperando. Te empiezas a cuestionar como resultará todo esto. Aún quedan veintiocho días en los que deberás estar ahí, fingiendo que nada pasa mientras planeas tu venganza.

—Bien, el primer shinobi que será asignado para tu vigilancia será…

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—¡Vieja! —escuchaste claramente como gritaba Naruto mientras caminaba hacía ustedes con paso firme, pero torpe.

—¡Saquen a Naruto de aquí! —ordenó Tsunade, y creíste ver una cara de fastidio.

En ese momento varios ninjas entraron y agarraron a Naruto, quien se resistía a pesar de todo. "_Dobe hasta el final"_, piensas. Kakashi se acerca, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Naruto y se coloca frente a la Hokage, pareciera que te ignora.

—Hokage-sama, ¿cree que en verdad es necesario todo esto? —le pregunta, mirando al resto de los guardias que aún esperan por tu salida.

—Kakashi, sólo cuídalo.

—De eso no hay duda

—¿Sabes que si te sorprendo serás considerado como traidor, no?

—No creo que haya necesidad alguna

Debes admitir que la idea de tener a Kakashi como guardia no te pareció tan mala idea. Talvez, simplemente el hecho de pensar en regresar a los viejos tiempos te alegró. Porque, pudiera ser, que aún no los olvidaste por completo.

Pero estás consciente de que debes hacerlo.

Porque, al pensar en ellos como amigos, sólo serías más vulnerable. No podrías ir en contra de ellos al atacar y posiblemente, te dejarías vencer. Y no te podías permitir eso. Además, el trato estaba hecho. Sólo un mes y toda Konoha estaría bajo ruinas. Y con la mocosa alejada de ti, tienes la posibilidad de no tener que fingir. La idea es tentadora.

Sólo un mes en ese infierno para cumplir con la venganza de tu hermano.

—Sasuke, ¿vienes? —te pregunta Kakashi, sacándote de tus pensamientos y abriendo la puerta.

Lo observas por un momento y cuando empieza a caminar le sigues, sabiendo que Tsunade te sigue viendo. Sonríes un poco al pensar que nada de lo que ella intente podrá salvar a su aldea, y todo por tratar de hacer feliz al tonto de Naruto.

—Creo que deberás hablar con Naruto

Te dice, pero no le contestas, sólo caminas a su lado. Él saca su libro del bolsillo y comienza a leer. Bien, Kakashi no ha cambiado, te dices. Paso por paso, sólo puedes pensar en como aquel tipo podrá acabar con Konoha. Empiezas a dudar de él. Pero el simple hecho de recordar la ausencia de su chakra te hace creer. Además, también aquella chica confía en él.

Al parecer a tu antiguo sensei estaba seguro de que no contestarías, porque no espero ninguna respuesta. Algunos segundos después pudiste ver a los ninjas que se había llevado a Naruto, y, entre ellos, a una pequeña mota de pelo rubia gritando.

Como si tuvieras que adivinar.

—¡Teme! —grita y se acerca corriendo.

Pudiste moverte, sin embargo no lo hiciste.

Un puño fue directo a tu cara.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No sé cómo pudiste dejarnos por…por…

Apenas escuchas lo que dice. El tonto empezó a llorar. Tú sabes porque los dejaste: sí, eran importantes, pero había que establecer prioridades. Siempre hay que hacerlo.

Y hoy, tu venganza también está antes que sus vidas.

—Por poder —le respondes fríamente— Aquí no había nada que me sirviera.

Todos quedan en silencio. Te preguntas porqué, se supondría que ellos ya deberían saberlo.

—Y-y… —al parecer, Naruto apenas puede articular palabra. Tú sólo lo miras, un poco impaciente— ¿Por qué volviste?

_Touché._

¿Qué vas a responderle? No pensaste que Naruto fuera tan inteligente como para percatarse de ese pequeño detalle. ¿Le dirás que los extrañaste? No, obviamente Kakashi no lo creía –tal vez, la ingenuidad de Naruto no le permitiera darse cuenta de la verdad-. ¿Qué recapacitaste? No, no, no. Kakashi está aún lado de ti, él sabría que mientes.

Rápido, rápido, se te acaba el tiempo. Mientras más tardes en responder, más duraran de tu respuesta.

—Porque mi hermano está muerto.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Al parecer ambos captaron, el único sentido que creyeron coherente, lo que dijiste. Encontraste la mejor explicación, y sin siquiera mentir, algo excelente por sí decidían llevarte con Ibiki.

—Así que… lo lograste, ¿eh? —te pregunta Kakashi, pero casi parecía una afirmación a la nada. Tú sólo asientes— Y, dime Sasuke, ¿ahora eres feliz?

Mierda.

Cientos de buenas respuestas vinieron a tu mente –la gran mayoría negativas-, pero todas fueron rechazadas inmediatamente. _Tienes que ir a Konoha y disfrutar tu vida al máximo las últimas semanas. _

Ese fue el trato. Y por alguna razón desconocida, sabes que debes cumplir con tu parte. Confías en ellos. Por muy extraño que parezca, estás seguro de que Konoha estará destruida en menos de un mes. Y por eso, no tienes más opción que contestar con la respuesta más cínica que encuentras:

—Yo… Yo quiero ser feliz.

Silencio.

Nadie quiere hablar, mucho menos tú. ¿Te podrías imaginar diciendo eso? No, jamás. Nunca pensaste que eso fuera necesario en tu vida, por lo tanto siempre estuvo descartado. Tú tenías un propósito, y cualquier cosa ajena a él era inservible.

Pero ahora, _ser feliz_, era la condición para cumplir con tu propósito, por lo tanto, era necesario. La única opción para poder acabar con Konoha.

Entonces, ¿ahora qué sigue, Sasuke?

Puedes notar como la línea recta de la boca de Naruto se transforma, poco a poco, en una enorme sonrisa. Algo te hace pensar que debes tener miedo.

De un momento para otro, Naruto te toma de la mano y te jala lo más fuerte que puede hacía delante.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, estúpido? —le preguntas con una voz amenazadora e intentando resistirse, pero aún no estás completamente recuperado. Tu orgullo no te dejó comer, y ahora sufres las consecuencias.

Él sólo sonríe, pero casi pareciera que se está burlando de ti.

Escuchas a Kakashi suspirar, para luego empezar a caminar lentamente hacía el frente, tal vez sólo con la intención de tenerte vigilado. Él sabe que no puede dejarte solo con Naruto, no porque aún no esté listo para luchar contra ti –porque sabes que aún le falta mucho para alcanzarte-, sino porque el dobe es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no te fueses.

De un momento a otro, Naruto para de correr, y casi tropiezas, pero lograste mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? Eres un estúpido.

No esperaba tu respuesta, tal vez porque te conoce y sabe que no le responderías. Sólo se quedó ahí, frente a ti, sin decir nada. Ni siquiera podías ver su cara.

—Bien, hoy pagaras por todas las estupideces que hiciste. Claro, a mi manera.

Luego, él te sonríe de oreja a oreja.

* * *

иo**т****αs:**

Ok, ok, creo que me tarde un poco ._. Bien, me tarde mucho ò-ó

No tengo excusa, pero la inspiración no llegaba a mí, y —aunque aún no estoy muy contenta con este capi— creí que era mejor entregar todo de sí y no algo sólo por obligación de actualizar. Pero prometo, sí, prometo una actualización de TODOS mis fictions a más tardar hasta el próximo miércoles. Trabajo mejor bajo presión :P

Un agradecimiento a Yuki por su beteo :D

* * *

.

.

**Obligado a ser feliz **es un fic hecho por _Usagi Hyuga_ tomando los personajes de Kishimoto sama y dedicado a **_Pame-chan xP_**

**_._**

**_.

* * *

_**


	4. Sucesos

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto no me pertenece, él y todos sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

—¿Está todo listo para cumplir el trato de Sasuke-san, Kaji? —le preguntó Masuta a una joven que estaba arrodillada frente a él.

Tú no lo sabes, pero se están preparando para acabar con Konoha.

Su casa —mansión— estaba completamente iluminada, con cientos de personas sirviéndoles. Parecían unas personas ricas normales. En cuarto en el que se encontraban en ese momento, al contrario, sólo se encontraban cuatro personas, incluyendo al mismo pelirrojo que tú ya conoces. La chica que estaba frente a él tenía el mismo color de cabello, y unos ojos verdes. Los otros dos estaban sentados al lado de éste.

—Cuando Masuta-sama lo requiera, estaremos listos. —informó la joven, sin dejar de mirar el piso.

Él sonrió arrogante.

Más allá, tú te apañabas en seguirle el ritmo al hiperactivo rubio. Varias veces pensaste seriamente en la posibilidad de irte de Konoha, y abandonar este estúpido convenio. Pero la imagen de tu hermano te lo impedía. Escuchaste —levemente— los pasos de Kakashi, siguiéndolos mientras lee ese maldito libro. Eso tampoco ha cambiado.

De un momento a otro paran. Ves a tu alrededor, esperando encontrar alguna indicación sobre lo que podrían hacer en ese lugar. Pero no había nada de especial, era una calle normal, con algunas casas y un puesto de comida...

…Ichiraku.

¿Tenías que leer el nombre antes de saberlo?

Tu estómago rugió, reclamándote por no darle alimentos durante todo el tiempo que duraste encerrado. Te quedaste callado, pero pudiste ver la sonrisa zorruna del rubio formándose mientras te obligaba a entrar al local. No opusiste ninguna resistencia.

La chica que los atendía se quedó observándote fijamente. Después vio a Naruto y sonrió. No lo entendiste, pero no sentiste la suficiente curiosidad para preguntar.

—¡Ayame nee-chan! Dame tres platos de _miso ramen _—le dijo el rubio, luego él se dio una vuelta en la silla mientras le gritaba a su sensei si quería algo.

Cuando el plato estuvo frente a ti tu estómago rugió de nuevo. La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó. Luego te vio fijamente, sin tocar su ramen. Tú cogiste los palillos y los introdujiste en la sopa, mientras él te seguía observando. Tú no te moviste ni un poco hasta que él te dejó de ver. Después, sin poder resistirte más, diste el primer bocado. Él te volvió a ver.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntaste fríamente.

—Pensé que no comías… digo, tres años fuera, ¿quién cocinaba?

No le respondiste, intentando olvidar los intentos de comida de Kabuto. Sólo comías porque si no lo hacías morirías de hambre. Poco después de terminar de comer, llegó un chico castaño que se sentó al lado de Naruto, pero te vio a ti. Tú lo reconocías como uno de los que se graduaron en tu generación, pero no recordabas su nombre. Un Inuzuka seguramente, por sus marcas en las mejillas.

—Así que es verdad que el Uchiha regresó a la aldea —empezó a decir con un poco de rencor… casi odio— pensé que jamás lo vería aquí.

Naruto lo miró, como si le estuviera recriminando. Tú querías marcharte de ese lugar. No porque sus palabras te hirieran, sólo que considerabas que esto era una perdida de tiempo. Aunque tenías bastante presente que todo este mes sería una gran perdida de tu tiempo. Al menos valdría la pena.

—¿Tú no deberías estar cuidando a la otra chica? —le preguntó Naruto, mientras pedía _otra _ración de ramen.

—Akamaru está en ello. No podría escapar aunque lo intentara. Es sólo una civil…

En ese momento captaste el sentido de su plática. Hablaban de la chiquilla que te había acompañado hacía Konoha. Así que ella no podía salir de la aldea, te dijiste. Ese era un punto a tu favor.

—Aun así deberías cuidarla —replicó Naruto—, si la vieja Tsunade se entera seguro que morirás…

El Inuzuka no tardó más de seis segundos en salir del local.

Después de que el rubio terminara su quinta ración, le dijiste que querías ir a los terrenos Uchiha. Sin más, él acepto, pero Kakashi los seguía de cerca. De camino Naruto llegó a una paletería, y trajo con él cuatro helados: uno rosado, otro amarillo, uno azul y otro café. Después sonrió.

—¡El equipo siete frío!

Adiós esperanza de algún tipo de inteligencia en el rubio. Cuando llegó a ustedes —Kakashi arriba de un tejado— le aventó la nieve azul a su sensei. Luego te tendió la café. ¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil para comparar a las personas con colores? Tú la tomaste, repitiéndote mentalmente las palabras de aquel tipo.

_Tienes que ir a Konoha y disfrutar tu vida al máximo las últimas semanas._

Era lo único que hacía que tu cuerpo se moviese.

Cuando llegaron a los terrenos de tu familia Kakashi fue a un lado de ustedes, comiendo su helado. El tuyo estaba casi derretido, por tu negación a comerlo. Naruto casi acababa con el que supusiste era para Sakura. Entraron, y ambos te siguieron. Te dirigiste hacia _tu casa, _con esos dos atrás de ti. Era desesperante. Al poco tiempo sentiste otro chakra acercarse, pero nadie le prestó atención. Luego, cuando estuvo bastante cerca, el rubio se dio la media vuelta y empezó a hacer señas con las manos.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó, alargando las palabras, logrando un eco aterrador en todo el lugar.

No te giraste para verla. Era sólo _ella_, aquella molestia de pelo rosado que te había ignorado los días que estuviste encerrado. Espera… ¿estabas resentido? Sí, en algún lugar de tu corazón, lo estabas.

—¡Mira, Sakura-chan! —le dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras le enseñaba un palillo—Te compré un helad…

Ella lo acusó de algunas cosas, luego ambos se acercaron a ti y a Kakashi. Luego ella te tocó el hombro, y justo cuando ibas a voltear a ver que rayos quería… ella te golpeó. Sí, Sakura Haruno te había golpeado.

Aquella niña que se dedicaba a fastidiarte cada día de tu vida te había golpeado. Y te había alejado varios metros de los demás. Pensaste que si no fuera porque eras un ninja, habrías ido más lejos. No le dijiste nada.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Naruto, un poco exaltado. Kakashi sólo te veía, mientras lambía lentamente su helado.

Ella miró a Naruto, luego fijó su vista en ti. Tú no te moviste del suelo.

—¿Por qué volviste? —dijo ella con rabia. Pudiste sentir como intentaba aguantar el llanto.

Después dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida. Apenas oíste como Naruto susurraba su nombre. A los pocos segundos Kakashi apareció a tu lado.

—No pensaste que serías aceptado aquí como si nada, ¿cierto? —te cuestionó Kakashi, sin dejar de lamber su maldito helado azul.

Tú te quedaste callado. Naruto se acercó a ustedes, y te tendió una mano para ayudarte a levantarte, tú la rechazaste y te levantaste por tu cuenta.

—Sakura-chan aun no lo acepta del todo —empezó a decir, mientras veía como su compañera se alejaba—. Pero lo hará. Sakura-chan es muy fuerte.

Tú no entendiste sus palabras del todo.

Después de eso Naruto habló de demasiadas cosas irrelevantes, para ti, pero que te viste obligado a escuchar. Al parecer el Hyuga se iba a casar… esa sí fue una sorpresa. Tú creías que era tan o más frío que tú mismo. También te enteraste que la otra Hyuga iba a ser la cabecilla del clan, aunque según Naruto tenía que conseguir un esposo antes, por ordenes del mismo clan.

—Hinata se ha hecho muy fuerte —dijo Naruto, mientras caminaban hacía tu mansión—, se lo merece.

Al parecer el estúpido de tu amigo no se había dado cuenta de que aquella chica lo idolatraba, más específicamente, lo _amaba._ Llegaron a tu casa, los tres pasaron, y apenas llegaron Kakashi se sentó a leer más cómodamente su libro. Estuviste a punto de decirle que se largara de ahí. Mientras, Naruto se acercó a la chimenea de la casa.

—¿Este es Itachi? —escuchaste como susurraba. Y entendiste perfectamente su pregunta. Aunque físicamente no hubiese cambiado mucho, la pequeña sonrisa que estaba en los labios de tu hermano hacia la diferencia.

Luego tú te sentaste en uno de los sillones, mientras veías que el rubio no rompiera nada. Luego continuó con su aburrido resumen de las cosas de la aldea. Dijo varias cosas sobre especulaciones sobre la pareja que formaban el Nara y la chica de la arena. También mencionó que el Aburame se había vuelto Jounnin hace poco, y que el Hyuga —el mismo que iba a casarse— ya llevaba bastante en ese puesto. Agregó que él mismo seguía siendo un gennin en una voz tan baja que sólo tú pudiste escucharlo. Luego dijo algo sobre la fiesta de dieciocho años de Shikamaru e Ino.

—Y el maldito de Kiba es novio de Sakura-chan desde hace poco…

* * *

_**N/A **Merezco la peor de las condenas x_x Me comprometo a terminar el fic... porque sé que es mi obligación por empezarlo a publicar. Gracias por sus comentarios, y no olviden que con clickear el botón verde de abajo hacen a una loca autora feliz. Próximo capítulo: Guardias.

* * *

_**4/17

* * *

**

.

.

**Obligado a ser feliz **es un fic hecho por _Usagi Hyuga_ tomando los personajes de Kishimoto sama y dedicado a **_Pame-chan xP_**

**_._**

**_.

* * *

  
_**


	5. Guardias

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto no me pertenece, él y todos sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

Si te hubieran preguntado que sentías en ese momento, hubieras dicho que nada. Talvez contestarías que ahora comprendías la actitud del Inuzuka. Aunque realmente, la forma en la que actuaron él y Sakura eran correctas. Todos deberían odiarte, porque tú eres un traidor. Nadie debería ser tan tonto como para tomar el hecho como si nada, nadie debería ser tan tonto como Naruto.

El rubio seguía cotilleando tu casa, de una esquina a la opuesta. Era desesperante tenerlo ahí, y más cuando él tenía una facilidad increíble para arruinar las cosas. En cambio Kakashi parecía más un adorno que cualquier otra cosa, seguía sentado en el mismo lugar leyendo aquel estúpido libro que tú tanto recuerdas, sólo que éste ahora tenía una tonalidad verdosa.

Tú te sentaste en uno de los sillones, justo el opuesto al de tu sensei. Intentado creer que Naruto no rompería _tantas_ cosas. Estuviste a punto de dejarlo en coma por un misterioso doujutsu, pero no tenías la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Recargaste tu cabeza sobre el sillón. Tenías que admitirlo: estabas cansado. Los días en los que no comiste nada, gracias a tu orgullo, y en los que no dormiste, por tu desconfianza en esa chica que tenías como compañera.

¿Cuánto faltaba para acabar con esta estupidez? Oh, no lo recuerdas. ¡Eso te pasa por no contar los días que estuviste encerrado! Intentaste contar mentalmente las horas que habías pasado detrás de los barrotes, pero nada. Estabas demasiado agotado como para estar contando el tiempo. Y mientras intentas recordar, cierras tus ojos y te quedas profundamente dormido.

—_¡Pero Sakura-chan! _—escuchas que Naruto grita a lo lejos. Por un momento le agradeces por despertarte, pero luego recapacitas al recordar sobre quién estás hablando: el dobe.

—_Nada Naruto. Fue una orden de Tsunade-sama _—apenas lograste captar las palabras que la chica de pelo rosa había dicho.

Escuchaste mil y un pucheros más por parte del rubio, pero permaneciste con los ojos cerrados, escuchando en silencio la conversación que tenían esos dos. Por alguna razón pudiste sentir dos chakras—además del de Kakashi—, y aunque creíste que no sería algo muy importante, seguiste con la guardia en alto.

—_Mira, ¿a qué dormidito no se ve inofensivo?_ —escuchaste, con pena ajena, lo que dijo Naruto como un último intento.

Golpe.

Estuviste a punto de sonreír, pero te contuviste y seguiste fingiendo dormir. ¿Sonreír, eh? ¿Hace cuánto que no pensabas en esa posibilidad? Ser feliz… eso siempre está en segundo plano para ti.

Sentiste como Naruto intentaba —inútilmente— tomar sus cosas sin hacer ruido. Pero para el rubio era imposible hacer nada sin hacer ruido. Después de un par de berrinches más, el Uzumaki se paró frente a la puerta.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Estuviste tentando a taparte los oídos. Volteó a verte un momento, luego agregó en un susurro:—¿Viene conmigo?

Apenas y supiste el momento en el que el Hatake se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a Naruto. Con los ojos cerrados y tu gran falta de energía era muy difícil hacer las cosas que, en otros momentos, te resultaban tan sencillas de realizar. Sí, el orgullo Uchiha es mucho.

—_Cualquier cosa, usa el comunicador_ —escuchaste como tu ex-sensei le decía a alguien.

—¡_Claro, Kakashi-sensei! Aunque no creo que sea necesario. Y menos aun con Akamaru aquí._

No hacía falta adivinar para saber de quien se trataba. Era casi tan obvio como Naruto. O talvez hasta más.

Tu memoria recordó los pasados tres segundos, en cámara lenta.

_Y menos aun con Akamaru aquí._

Akamaru era igual a perro. 'Aquí' era igual a tu mansión. Lo que quería decir: un perro en tu mansión. Gruñiste interiormente. No querías _despertar,_ ya que si lo hacías, tendrías que hablar —en cierta manera— con Sakura y el chico perro. Y tú no estabas de ánimo para hacer nada.

Estabas cansado. De sobremanera. _Demasiado cansado como para sólo algunos días sin comer. _

Recostaste tu cabeza en un cojín que estaba debajo de tu brazo. Sentías tus parpados pesados, y empezabas a sentir zumbidos en tu cabeza. Sin poder abstenerte más, te quedaste dormido de nuevo.

_Konoha estaba ardiendo. La aldea que decidió sacrificar a tu hermano sólo para su beneficio está siendo consumida por las llamas, y tú no puedes evitar sentirte tranquilo. Escuchas los gritos a lo lejos: todos requieren ayuda médica, y lo que ellos no saben, es que alguien se encargaría de las cuatro mejores ninja médico en menos de diez minutos. _

_Eso significaría el fin de la aldea. Ya no había ninguna salvación, ningún sostén. Danzou había muerto en tus manos, gracias al mismo sharingan de Itachi. Naruto seguía peleando inútilmente contra uno de los sirvientes de Masuta, mientras Sakura intentaba salvar a cuanta gente le era posible._

_La pobre estaba haciendo esfuerzos en vano. De todos modos, al final, ellos morirían. Y ella también. _

_Luego ella te miró, con esos profundos ojos jade. No estaba enojada. No, ella estaba triste. Después ella desapareció del lugar. Tú la seguiste, sin saber porqué. _

Despertaste tranquilamente. Ese sueño había sido… extraño. Lo borraste de tu memoria; los sueños seguirían siendo sueños pensaras en ellos o no. Cerraste tu puño un par de veces, sólo para asegurarte que estabas en donde tú creías: una de las tantas camas de la mansión.

Volteaste a un lado tuyo… y la imagen no te gusto.

No. No. No. No. No. No. Era una broma. **Debía **de ser una broma. Otro mal sueño. Un genjutsu. Estabas desmayado. Los ANBU usaban trucos sucios para sacarte información. No. Era algo mucho peor… _era real._

Kiba Inuzuka estaba a un lado tuyo, durmiendo tranquilamente como un vil cachorro inocente.

Lo ibas a matar. Tenías que matarlo. Ya. Repasaste mentalmente los sellos de invocación: la mejor manera para morir de un perro era ser comido por una serpiente. Justo cuando ibas a levantarte de la cama para realizar tu técnica, una mota rosa se levantó del sofá.

¿Por qué no la habías sentido antes?

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntaste, sin importarte que el ninja estuviera durmiendo en seguida de ti.

—Tenías fiebre alta, necesitábamos vigilarte. Kiba se quedó toda la noche cuidando que no murieras, al menos deberías agradecerle —te respondió ella, mirando al chico con las marcas en las mejillas.

Tú no le respondiste y te levantaste de la cama. Al momento, el Inuzuka se estiró. Caminaste hasta la puerta, y pudiste escuchar el ladrido de un perro. Había crecido bastante ese cachorro. Posiblemente ahora estaba de tu tamaño.

Giraste la perilla y saliste de la habitación, a los pocos segundos Sakura estaba detrás de ti.

Por alguna razón, por un momento pensaste que ella te seguiría como una chiquilla enamorada, igual que antes. Pero ella sólo estaba cumpliendo su misión vigilándote. Pudiste ver al sol asomarse por una de las ventanas de la casa, mientras bajabas por las escaleras.

No quisiste pensar en quién te cargó hasta la habitación. Fuera quien fuera, la imagen mental sería horrible.

Pero… ¿por qué no notaste cuando te tocaron?

—¿Por qué volviste? —te preguntó ella de repente. La misma pregunta que ayer.

Silencio. Tú no le ibas a contestar. Y aunque lo hicieras, estabas seguro de que tú respuesta jamás sería lo que ella querría escuchar. Aunque, realmente, eso no te importaba mucho.

—Justo…Justo ahora que estábamos bien —te dijo, tartamudeando sólo un poco. Sentiste como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de su cara.

Luego, tú te preparaste para la mejor actuación de tu vida. No la volteaste a ver, ella seguía detrás de ti, esperando una respuesta de tu parte.

—Porque quiero… quiero remediar mis errores, Sakura.

* * *

_**N/A**OMG ¡Terminé el cap! Todo un record (H) _G_racias por sus review, no saben lo feliz que hacen a esta loca autora (L) No sé, algo me dice que este fic está quedando más bazofia de lo normal, ¿alguna persona sincera que me diga que errores cometo? Ya saben, si clickean el botón verde de abajo, harán a una pobre alma feliz.  
Próximo capítulo: Molestia._

_

* * *

_**5/17**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Obligado a ser feliz **es un fic hecho por _Usagi Hyuga_ tomando los personajes de Kishimoto sama y dedicado a **_Pame-chan xP_**

**_._**

**_._**


	6. Molestia

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Advertencia: **Sé que es un poco tarde para avisarlo, pero de ahora en adelante planeo mencionar varias cosas que serían spoilers del manga.

* * *

—_Porque quiero… quiero remediar mis errores, Sakura. _

Tu voz sonó demasiado forzada. Como si decir esas palabras te quemara la garganta. No estabas acostumbrado a hacerlo, y menos aún para justificar tus acciones.

La cara de Sakura por un momento se mostró sorprendida, y te pareció ver una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento ella volvió a fruncir el seño. ¿Qué no se podía contentar con nada?

Espera… ¿querías que se contentara?

Ahora recuerdas porque es una molestia. Te hace pensar cosas que no deberías de.

De repente te sentiste sin fuerza suficiente, ni siquiera para seguir respirando, y tuviste que sentarte en las escaleras. Sakura se movió un poco, esperando que algo grave se presentara, pero tú recuperaste el ritmo de respiración casi de inmediato, pero decidiste quedarte sentado.

Ella caminó hacía ti, y se sentó en tu lado. Por un momento permaneció inerte, como si temiera que al tocarte iniciara con alguna maldición. Como si al tomar tu brazo, aunque fuera sólo para tomar el pulso, se estuviera condenando a volverse una chica que sólo pensaba en el amor.

Apenas la viste, pero ella sonrió. Luego tomó tu mano. Pareció quedarse un momento sin saber que hacer, o que pensar, luego la soltó rápidamente.

—Tienes que comer algo —dijo al final. Te preguntaste si lo decía porque era una excelente médico, o porque en verdad te veías lo suficientemente mal.

Asentiste con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, mientras por inercia te apoyabas en ella para levantarte. En verdad te sentías demasiado débil, lo suficiente para no soltarla en todo el camino a la cocina.

Ella no se quejó, y tampoco preguntó porque no la soltabas. En ningún momento dejó de apretar tu mano, como si temiera que si te soltaba desaparecerías de nuevo. Mordió su labio, con tanta fuerza que se lo abrió un poco. Te preguntaste que pasaría por su mente, la mente de la única persona de tu ex-equipo que parecía estar lo suficientemente cuerda para no perdonarte de inmediato.

La cocina estaba tal y como tú la recordabas. Ni muy pequeña, ni muy grande. Suficiente para que tú pelearas con Itachi, mientras tu madre lavaba los trastes de la comida y sonreía al verlos llevarse así.

Sabes que esos eran buenos tiempos. Cuanto te hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran seguido su camino, y que tú padre se hubiera conformado con las valiosas cosas que la vida le había dado, en lugar de querer más. Talvez, si él no hubiera aspirado a más, si hubiera visto lo feliz que eran todos tal y como estaban, talvez si él hubiera hecho eso Itachi seguiría a tu lado, diciéndote que no podía pasar tiempo contigo, pero a tu lado.

Y talvez, si tú no fueras como tu padre, podrías encontrar la manera de estar tranquilo y feliz junto a ella, la persona que más te ha amado en tu vida, después de tu familia. Junto a tu mejor amigo, que jamás dejó de creer en ti.

Es la primera vez que lo entiendes un poco, porque aún sabiendo eso quieres continuar con el plan.

No te diste cuenta que ella estaba ahí por estar perdido en tu pasado, hasta que ella te tendió un plato de _Tempura_* que sólo pareció recalentar. ¿Ya lo había cocinado? ¿Había estado en su cocina? Una parte de su cuerpo pensó en gritarle que no era su casa, pero la otra estaba demasiado cansada como para moverse.

Ibas a decir que no lo querías, más por tu orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa, pero no tenías las fuerzas suficientes para moverte, y no querías estar indispuesto si alguna situación se presentaba.

Tomaste el plato sin decir una palabra mientras ella se sentaba frente a ti, intentando fingir no observarte. Era interesante ver como se debatía mentalmente sobre lo que debería hacer. Talvez estaría pensando si decías la verdad, si realmente querías cambiar. O se preguntaba si debería hablarte, decirte algo. Abría la boca un poco, y cuando parecía a punto de hablar la cerraba de inmediato mordiéndose el labio.

En sus ojos aún quedaban rastros del llanto, pero sus ojos jades tenían el mismo brillo que recordabas, un poco más gastado, pero seguía ahí, y una parte de ti se alegró por eso. Talvez porque aún tenías algo que te hacía sentir bien. La sensación de estar en casa invadió tu cuerpo, por más que intentaste evitarla.

Pero es que era así_, tú estabas en casa. _

Casi sonreíste. Casi. Tu mente te estaba jugando una broma. No debías pensar de esa manera; ya habías decidido tu camino, no había vuelta atrás. Tú lo elegiste, nadie más.

—Tsk —pronunciaste levemente. En verdad que Sakura era una molestia: con sólo observarte casi había logrado hacerte querer cambiar de opinión.

* * *

*Para que se den una idea mental: es calamar con langostinos, algo que requiere tiempo para preparar, de ahí la conclusión de Sasuke.

**N/A**_Sé que es extremadamente corto, pero creí que eso es todo lo que debería venir en este capítulo. Cuando mi mente me dice fin, es fin. Estoy segura de que no podría escribir más, aunque lo intentara. Mi mente manda xD Gracias por sus reviews, los amo (L)  
_

* * *

**6/17**

* * *

.

.

**Obligado a ser feliz **es un fic hecho por _Usagi Tyrs_ tomando los personajes de Kishimoto sama y dedicado a **_Naoko Yoshira  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_

* * *

~Notése el cambio de nombres~  
_**


End file.
